Sobrviviendo: Thalía, Luke, Annabeth y Percy
by AgathaGrace
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si un Percy de siete años queda huérfano y solo, viviendo en las calles? Thalía, Annabeth y Luke le encuentran, y le incluyen en su familia.
1. Chapter 1

Mi vida era un asco.

Es decir, siempre fue _pasable._ A pesar de la dislexia, el THDA, la expulsión de las dos escuelas a las que había asistido, el hecho de que no conociera a mi padre y tuviera que soportara Gabe el Apestoso, nunca la había considerado muy mala, ni muy buena. Había hecho un par de amigos en la escuela, y a mi madre no parecía importarle que me hubieran expulsado por segunda vez en dos años. Al llegar a casa, me había sonreído, abrazado, y puesto una galleta de chocolate azul en la mano._ No importa__. __Ya encontraremos otra escuela _había dicho.

Cerré los ojos, reprimiendo las lágrimas. Me dolía pensar en ella.

Mi madre solía contarme mitos griegos antes de dormir. Siempre lo había hecho. No tenía recuerdos de _Los tres cerditos, El gato con botas o Hanzel y Grettel. _En cambio, estaban _Perseo y Andrómeda, Teseo y el Laberinto, El Vellocino de Oro_ y muchos otros.

Sin embargo, yo siempre los había considerado eso, _mitos._ Pero ahora sabía la verdad.

A pesar de que me había costado creerlo, ver a mi madre desaparecer en un brillo dorado a manos del minotauro, me había bastado como evidencia.

_Hijo de Poseidón. _Eso había dicho mi madre.

Sabía que aquél no era el único monstruo. Por ello, había conservado el largo y filoso cuerno manchado de sangre seca. Podría servirme, hasta conseguir un arma decente.

_¿Cómo? _No tenía ni idea.

Lo único que tenía bien claro era que ya no podía quedarme por más tiempo en New York. Los monstruos no habían disminuido en las últimas tres semanas, todo lo contrario.

Cuando subí al interior del autobús con destino a Saint Louis—_ ¿Porqué Saint Louis? _ Ni yo sabía. — Y me senté en el asiento al lado de la ventana en la última fila, con mi mochila sobre las piernas, no pude evitar pensar en lo rara que se había puesto mi madre desde la muerte de Gabe el Apestoso. Dos semanas después de que hubiera muerto, mi madre me hizo una mochila con algo de comida y ropa, me metió al auto y me dijo íbamos a _un lugar seguro._ Ni siquiera alcanzamos a salir de Manhattan cuando el minotauro hizo su aparición.

El motor rugió, devolviéndome bruscamente a la realidad.

Me pesaban los párpados. No se dormía bien en las calles de New York, despertándote cada tanto por los monstruos, que te obligaban a cambiar de sitio.

Abracé la mochila, y apoyé la cabeza en la ventana.

_Un lugar seguro._ Sabía que ese lugar no existía. Pero, mientras me moviera, cualquier sitio podía asemejársele bastante.

EL autobús se puso en marcha. Y, con este pensamiento, me dormí.


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA! :D**

Sí, ya sé lo que están pensando: Esta caradura que subió un capítulo y viene a actualizar luego de una eternidad, y viene taaan campante como si nada… ¡PERDONENME! ¡POR FAVOOR! *Carita de cachorro* Entre los finales y en que mi madre decidió que pasaba mucho tiempo en la computadora, me la escondía y tenía que buscarla… bueno, no nos salgamos. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo que espero que les guste, y como estoy de vacaciones nada se interpondrá este la actualización y yo :D** FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO A TOOODOS USTEDES!**

_Respuestas de los comentarios:_

**Angie Muffiin: **Graciaaas_! Es genial saber que te gusta n.n Si la continúo! No podría dejarla botada… _

**AllBbnox: **___Si, yo igual siempre me lo había preguntado y… Ta-dá! Salió esto xD si seguiré, y sí, no hay mucho de Percy en español, si lo comparamos con el inglés, pero sí hay más que en otros idiomas, al menos. Lo de actualizar pronto… de ahora en adelante! Perdooon por demorarme tanto! _

**PJO rulz: **_Graciiiiiaaas! Si la continúo, no podría dejarla botada… Es genial saber que te gusta _

**Obi wan kenobimenta: **_Graciiiaas! Por decir que es excelente y la sugerencia n.n, este capítulo va con algo de ella… :D_

**: **_Graciiaas! Obvio, GO PERCABETH! En cuanto a Thalia y Luke… mmm, ya verás muajajajajaa xD Buen día a ti también!_

….^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^…..

**2. Anaklusmos**

Desperté cuando el autobús pasó por un bache y me golpeé contra el asiento de enfrente.

Levanté la vista, soltando maldiciones en griego antiguo—Si, hace unos días había descubierto que podía maldecir en dicho idioma, hablarlo y entenderlo—y sobándome la frente.

Al voltear hacia la ventana, vi una ciudad con edificios altos, aunque más eran anchos y estaban más separados que los de New York. _Chicago._ El sol estaba en lo alto, debía de ser mediodía. Había bastantes árboles, y, a la izquierda, se veía un gran lago que abarcaba la costa de la ciudad. _Supe_ que era un lago, era agua dulce. El Michigan.

Mi estómago rugió. Recordé que no comía nada desde ayer. Abrí mi mochila—donde guardaba el cuerno del minotauro y algunas provisiones—y rebusqué, hasta dar con un tarro de galletas de chocolate.

Sonreí al recordar cómo, la dueña de una dulcería en NY, me las había regalado ayer al descubrirme rebuscando en su basura por algo de comer.

Eran deliciosas. No tanto como las de mamá, pero…

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en ella. Intenté ahogarlo con galletas. Lástima que las galletas no pudieran ahogarme a mí.

_¡CRAAAASH!_

Me golpeé en la nuca con el asiento producto de un impacto tremendo. Me dio la impresión de que me arrancaban todos los dientes. Rodé. ¿Dónde estaba arriba? ¿Abajo? No lo sé. Sentí un crujido, y un dolor inmenso en la muñeca. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Con dificultad, me paré. Cogí mi mochila con la mano buena y me la eché al hombro, al parecer, me había roto la muñeca al caer sobre ella mientras rodaba. Me sacudí algunos trozos de vidrio rotos del hombro, y pinchazos agudos en el brazo me indicaron que algunos se me habían clavado.

El bus se había volcado al chocar. Había mortales inconscientes por doquier, pero no me quedé allí. Solo estaba algo magullado. Además, si la policía me encontraba allí—y me encontrarían, con mi suerte—me llevarían de vuelta a New York. Probablemente a un orfanato, o a alguna familia de acogida. Me estremecí ante la idea.

Salí por una ventana rota. Nadie reparó en mí, como cuando subí al autobús sin pagar. Supuse que si venía gratis, mi suerte me dejaría a medio camino.

No estaba del todo mal.

Caminé por la calurosa costa de Chicago. Era verano, y se sentía. Miré con envidia a un niño que tendría probablemente mi misma edad, y comía a lametones un helado. La muñeca seguía palpitante de dolor. Se había hinchado. No tenía buen aspecto. Me había sacado la mayoría de los vidrios del brazo.

Miré el lago. El sol y las nubes se reflejaban en él. Una ligera brisa me sacudió el cabello, y sin poder evitarlo, sonreí. El lago me invitaba a entrar. Una sombra, un recuerdo de una sonrisa cálida y familiar me inundó. Siguiendo el repentino impulso, me agaché y por debajo de la barandilla, metí el brazo al agua. Sonreí con alivio, al sentir cómo el dolor desaparecía.

Repentinamente, sentí como algo me jalara. Caí al lago, y sentí como si cayera aun inodoro mientras tiraban de la cadena. Una sensación de calidez me inundó, especialmente el brazo y la muñeca. Ya no sentí dolor, mis magulladuras, cortes y la fractura de la muñeca se habían ido. Sonreí con alivio.

Reparé en que mis ropas estaban secas. Es decir, podía sentir el agua, que me reconfortaba, pero estaban secas. También me di cuenta de que respiraba.

—Perseus—Una voz dulce y profunda me susurró al oído. Cuando me volteé, El agua se arremolinó y cobró forma: una mujer joven, de cabello corto y ondulado, como las olas. Su vestido estaba hecho de seda verde mar, exactamente el mismo color de mis ojos. Me miró con simpatía—Soy una nereida. Sirvo en la corte del señor Poseidón. He venido para darte un regalo de su parte— sentí muchas emociones cruzar mi rostro. Sorpresa, rabia, incredulidad, ira. Me había ignorado durante siete años. ¿Por qué habría de prestarme atención ahora? ¿Acaso sentía lástima por mí? Olas de cólera me sacudieron. Si había algo que no soportaba que me tuvieran era _ lástima_. Como si la necesitara. Como si cambiara algo.

—No juzgues tan duramente a tu padre—dijo, recalcando la palabra _padre_. Sonrió—hace mucho que no nace un niño del mar, ¿Sabes? Nosotras, las nereidas, te hemos observado desde hace años.

De pronto, como traído por una corriente, recordé: un recuerdo de niño, una de las tantas cosas que habían quedado enterradas en el olvido. Caras femeninas sonriéndome desde las olas, en Montauk. Canciones, palabras dulces en mis oídos.

Sonrió nuevamente.

—Tu regalo.

Extendió su pálida palma abierta, donde reposaba… un bolígrafo.

Sí, un bolígrafo. Probablemente no costaría más de treinta centavos. Lo miré con incredulidad, pero, para no parecer maleducado, lo tomé, con cuidado, como si fuera a estallar en cualquier momento.

—Eehh… Gracias. —dije torpemente. Allí, en el fondo del Michigan, mi voz sonaba chico mucho mayor.

—Te servirá, mucho mejor que el cuerno.

Súbditamente, recordé que en colegio era famoso por perder bolis.

—No puedes.

— ¿Qué?

—Perderlo. Siempre regresará a tu bolsillo.

— ¿Puedes leer mentes? ¿Y de qué va a servirme un bolígrafo? —Pregunté. Lo cierto es que no me sorprendería que de repente le saliera un tercer ojo o algo así.

Rió. Una risita contenida.

—No, pero lo adiviné por tu expresión. Y en cuanto a lo otro… Destápalo.

Lo hice. Y, asombrado, vi como crecía hasta convertirse en una espada. Una espada de bronce, de doble filo. Era más o menos del tamaño de mi brazo, pero estaba perfectamente equilibrada. Tenía un mango de cuero que parecía haber sido hecho para mi mano.

—Su nombre es _Anakulmos_. —supe que significaba _Contracorriente_ en español *—La corriente que toma por sorpresa y, antes de que te hayas dado cuenta, te ha arrastrado a mar abierto.Es Bronce Celestial. Letal para monstruos, dioses, titanes y semidioses. No puede herir mortales. Ningún héroe debe lastimar a uno. —Se sujetó el mentón, como si tratase de recordar algo. — ¡Ah! Como semidiós, eres doblemente vulnerable. Es decir, pueden herirte armas tanto mortales, como mestizas.

—Es bueno saberlo. —dije, mientras examinaba la hoja. No concebía que no pudiera lastimar a mortales. Es decir, parecía mortífera. — ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro—sonrió, invitándome a seguir.

—Bueno… Sólo hay una minotauro, ¿No? El que se cargó Teseo en el laberinto… Y los demás monstruos… La Quimera me atacó por segunda vez, luego de que la matara. ¿Es que no…?

—Los monstruos no tienen alma mortal, Perseus. No mueren. Al menos, no del todo. Puedes matar su cuerpo, reducirlos a cenizas, pero siempre vuelven. Se regeneran en el Tártaro, el lugar al que van cuando los mestizos los desintegran. Pueden demorarse años, días o meses. Depende de tu suerte.

Eso no me hizo sentir mejor. Refunfuñé con frustración.

—Cuídate. Tu padre no te ha dejado solo. Te enviará a ayuda, ya verás—sonrió enigmáticamente—Suerte, Perseus Jackson, hijo del dios del mar.

Sin más, se desvaneció.

Me sentí más solo que nunca.

Tapé a _Anaklusmos_ y me la metí en bolsillo de los vaqueros.

Lentamente, controlé las corrientes para que me llevaras hacia la superficie. Se me daba bien.

La temperatura descendía a medida que oscurecía. Mientras mordisqueaba la hamburguesa que le había robado a un turista—tuve la suerte de que, después de que la comprara, viera a un amigo y la descuidara—Pensaba en lo que me había dicho la nereida. Mi padre me guiaría hasta ayuda. Sonaba raro, ya que no lo conocía. ¿Me habría visto siquiera él a mí? Recordaba vagamente una sonrisa cálida, unos ojos brillantes. Tendría que haberme visto de pequeño.

También me había dado una espada, para matar monstruos que no morían. _Si tenía suerte _se irán por meses, tal vez años. No me entusiasmé. Mi suerte era pésima.

Cuando la luna apareció y el cielo se cubrió de estrellas, me di cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. Divisé un callejón entre dos edificios residenciales de ladrillo rojo. Caminé hacia allí. Me acurruqué contra la pared del final, usando mi mochila a modo de almohada. Era una cálida noche de verano, pero corría viento un viento helado…

Subí el cierre de mi chaqueta.

Y me dormí.

Cuando desperté, estaba amaneciendo.

Me desperecé, me levanté y me eché la mochila al hombro. No había mucha gente. Adolescentes que llegaban a sus casas luego de fiestas, adultos que salían al trabajo, cosas así.

Luego de caminar una media hora, encontré lo que buscaba.

Un lavacoches de autoservicio. Estaba vacío.

Fui a la cabina más alejada. Cerré la puerta. Tomé el jabón de mi mochila. Tomé la manguera, e hice algo que llevaba haciendo desde aproximadamente una semana.

Llamé al agua.

Sentí un tirón en las entrañas, y un chorro me dio en lleno en la cabeza. Sonreí. Se sentía gratificante, como si las fuerzas volvieran a mi cuerpo luego de estar un largo rato dormidas.

Luego de ducharme, Vagué por la ciudad, empapado y desprovisto de planes. No me gustaba no tener un objetivo. Bueno, sí tenía uno: sobrevivir de los monstruos que querían hacerme papilla. Ya me había enfrentado a bastantes de ellos, en estas dos últimas semanas. Aunque sabía que ningún lugar era seguro, podía moverme y evadir a los monstruos, y, claro, pulverizar a los que se pusieran delante.

Vagué por allí un rato más. Cuando comencé a pensar qué podía pescar para la cena, Lo escuché. Me di vuelta. El callejón estaba vació, y una bestia de tres metros con colmillos mortíferos se relamía los labios.

Hice lo natural: destapé a _Contracorriente_ y cargué.

Es bueno saber lo que la gente opina, ya sea bueno o malo :D Se acepta de todo, siempre cuando lo digan de buena manera xD Me alimento de reviews… tengo hambre… :D xD

FELICES FIESTAS!


End file.
